Zatanna's Fate
by unfinishedstorylines
Summary: Zatanna steps down from the league in search of Doctor Fate to free her father and is ready to go as extreme as becoming a Lord of Chaos herself. She initially asks cousin Zachary Zatara to join her, but later Nightwing comes along too. Will have Chalant later on. Chapters are short cause that's just how I write.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! I set this one year after the invasion in season two. I know I put this in the Richard Grayson/Zatanna storylines, which this will be but the first few chapters are of just Zatanna and go on to include cousin Zachary who was never introduced in the show. This is my idea of a spinoff of Young Justice, all the characters belong to DC Entertainment and Cartoon Network. And I really hope you guys enjoy this! Remember to comment and rate!_

* * *

Most nights Zatanna was home she could never sleep. An array of problems always crossed her mind, what if's of failed missions, what if's of failed relationships, where certain memebers of the league where at that very moment in time, and if thee was an alien invasion looming in the reach because there always seems to be. But what always and she means always was on her mind was where Doctor Fate was.

Since that day seven years ago where Zatanna donned the Helmet of Fate, was trapped by Nabu, and her father sacrificed himself so she could be free and live life, the Mistress of Magic had nightmares. Every night she envisioned a situation where her father's body would be pitted against a Lord of Chaos, and where Nabu will go to every measure, even his host body's death to stop them. Every night Zatanna laid curled in her bed with flashbacks of that day seven years ago when the world was polarised into two , of the yearning she had to just hug her father again, and of the moment she put on the Helmet of Fate. So many things ran through her head at that moment, but the only thing she could think of was defeating the Lord of Chaos, and hearing her father's thick accented, yet soothing voice at the same time. She remembers her last moments with him, how he gently kissed her on the head before saying goodbye, and how he put on the Helmet and disappeared.

Albeit, her father made sure that Doctor Fate would be a member of the Justice League, so his body would be cared for by others, and that was part of the reason why Zatanna even accepted the invitation to the League. She went on every mission with Doctor Fate that she could, at first Nabu tried to fight it, saying he didn't need a young girl to protect him, for he is a Lord of Order. But the only other magician to know the magic like Nabu does was Zatanna, and she was not going to let this Lord tell her what she can and cannot do. So it was decided from that point on that Zatanna and Doctor Fate would be a duo whenever Zatanna could, and she almost always made sure that her missions would coincide with Doctor Fate's.

She began to feel a throbbing pain in her head when she followed the thread of the memory of that day and her father. The sorceress tried to get up out of bed but felt a sense of vertigo so leaned on a wall. It was three in the morning but she still couldn't sleep, the insomnia had taken her over, either that or the fact that she knows somewhere there is something happening that she could be on mission for. Zatanna never really liked days off, she felt empty and lonely and useless. While most of her friends advise her to spend those days resting and getting her "beauty sleep" she just wants to follow Fate, but the league has a rule against that. She managed to make her way to the bathroom and splashed some sold water against her alabaster face. She couldn't escape the eyes of guilt in the mirror and on impulse said a spell.

"Teg esoht seye tou fo ym thgis!" But this ended up with the sound of glass shards clicking on the tile floors. _Dammit_ Zatanna knew she made a rookie mistake, the first rule of her spells is to keep them specific or the magic itself decides what it wants to do.

"Rorrim erotser flesruoy!"

The mirror was back to normal, but her mind was still broken. The Mistress of Magic knew what she had to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

About a month had passed since that incident. The next day Zatanna made it to the Hall of Justice to tell The League she had decided to temporarily step down from her position. It was safe to say no one was happy about it. Months prior to all of this Doctor Fate had also stepped down, and had been missing since. The bat-team expected Zatanna to follow, but Wonder Woman and Black Canary ere some of the few who had hoped that Zatanna wouldn't let the incident phase her. But she knew the mental spiral she had been going through and her rookie mistakes not only at home but on missions was because she was distracted. The sorceress had taken an oath to not pursue Doctor Fate, but she very well knew she would.

It was her farewell party tonight, and close to all of D.C had come just to crowd the Hall of Justice even if they didn't have ticket to the event. Zatanna has given statement after statement, interview after interview for her leave. "I've reached a time in my life where I need to focus on my personal health and not risk the good of the world because my mind is jumbled, this will only be temporary though!" was always her main line, when asked how long she would be gone she only thought _As long as it take to find Fate and free my father _but she would smile at the camera and say "I honestly don't know, but I know I'll come back!"

The new Hall of Justice built just a few years ago was even bigger than the last, it not only had aspects to entice tourists, but ballrooms to hold multiple events. Of course Zatanna's farewell party is being held in the Ballroom of Magic that is in memory of Giovanni Zatara. She felt it to be necessary. The raven haired woman made her entrance with a very well fitted, dark blue velvet dress with a lace collar, her mother jewels hanging off her neck, and her hair done in a side braid with a few strands on the sides. She tried to speak to everyone and thank them for their kindness but there was just too many people. However, she did make time to speak to Batman himself.

"You have grown so much" he said looking at the woman who he raised after her father was taken. Bruce offered to bring Zatanna in to his mansion with then Robin and even offered to reveal his secret identity, but she kindly turned it down. After the alien invasion attempt that year however, they both decided it'd be safer for her there. She did live in the Wayne mansion for five years, she learned both men's secret identities. And Bruce Wayne became her current guardian, and Richard "Dick" Grayson became her housemate. (Albeit he lived on another floor) Those were some of the best days she had since her father was taken. She made priceless memories with Dick and Bruce, and Bruce always made sure she was well cared for and had every advantage in her favour. Her and Dick had an inside joke saying that the Wayne Manor just kept attracting orphans.

"I want to thank you for all you've done for me, even the things that weren't necessary" the young woman said with a genuine smile, and she meant it, Bruce became her surrogate father.  
"There's no need to thank me, I made a promise to my friend to take care of his only child" Zatanna knew to others that may have come off harsh, but it was actually the most sentimental thing Bruce could have said and she cracked a smile to fight the tears she felt coming.  
"But don't think I don't know what you're doing" he had something else to say, but he didn't need to go any further

"Thank you" she whispered, she knew Bruce wouldn't fight her decision, Nightwing maybe, but not Bruce.

From the distance Dick Grayson saw the secretive conversation and figured out on his own what this whole farewell was really about.


	3. Chapter 3

Zazhary Zatara never really felt the need to live up to his namesake in the superhero world. However, he did get a call from his older cousin Zatanna seven years ago, where he learnt that Uncle John probably isn't going to be coming back. (But he also gushed over the fact that Zatanna got to talk to _the_ Kent Nelson, but come on, what magician wouldn't react that way?) Zatanna is Zachary's only anchor in the world, he doesn't have many friends, well he las lady friends but that's different, Zachary and Zatanna are the last of the Zatara line.

He does not get many visits from his cousin, but if she's in or around Vegas for a mission she does try to stop by. He always believed that if he brought Zatanna into one of his acts, he would make quite the profit, not only because her powers can affect people, while his spells are only limited to objects, but now that she has garnered a recognizable name and her own paparazzi, people would be crowding to see the Zatara Cousins' show. The life of the Magician is not one to pity, he loves it, Zachary gets to use his own gift to let tourists be amazed and awed at the lifting of certain objects and the illusions of every trick. Zachary is just two years younger than his cousin, he is 19 and has been doing this since he was 12, seven years of tricks starts to make you look like a professional after a while, and plus he loved his assistant Bunny, she added a special touch to the show.

Zachary was in the middle of one of his most famous acts, but it was really quiet simple. He cast a spell on a coffin to make it invisible and left the door open, bunny would place herself into the coffin and Zatanna would simple just cast a spell instructing the coffin to close shut and re appear. Out of no where Bunny is locked in a coffin and needs to be freed. To which Zachary casts another spell to undo the chains, and Bunny steps out of the coffin. Zatanna would call this Baby Magic, he never really knew where she got that phrase though.

But right before he could free Bunny he sees his cousin in the audience and the crowd starts cheering, this was apparently her first public appearance since she stepped down from the league. "Eht tseb snoisulli era that fo ecanraeppa" she said enthusiastically, and Bunny clones herself and the crowd went wild. However after that Zatanna took her bow and seated herself quietly for the rest of her cousin's show.

When the show reached its end and the auditorium was only left with empty bags of popcorn and soda cups Zatanna decided it was time to have an actual conversation with her cousin in a long time. But before Zatanna could have the first world, Zachary took it from her. "Long time no see cuz, hey next time you wanna pull 'Zatanna Zatara: Mistress of Magic' on my show can I have a rain check so I don't look like an idot?" The sorceress could tell her cousin was annoyed, but ignored it, but before she would speak he interjected again. "Last time I saw you was a couple of months ago at your stepping down ceremony, finally decided to join the family business?" he said mockingly

"No I haven't, but I need your help" her tone was very serious so Zachary decided to hear her out "As you may know, Doctor Fate has gone awol, my usual locator spells aren't working and he league doesn't know where he is, my hunch is he's taken Zatara and decided to go solo, or something's up in the magic world"

Zachary sighed "And you want _me_, of all people to help?"  
"It _is_ a family business" Zatanna said smiling, and so Zachary motioned her towards his dressing room for more details.


	4. Chapter 4

The dressing room wasn't that great _'Very Vegas' _as Zatanna put it in her head. There was the generic vanity with the massive square mirror with fluorescent light bulbs surrounding the border, and Zatanna couldn't help but get annoyed at the fact that the light bulb on the top right corner looks shattered and there were three light bulbs on the bottom row that were flickering. "**Classy**" she said sarcastically as she was scrutinizing the room. She sat in the chair to test it out but she wasn't too surprised to see that it wobbles and has the horrible creaking sound. "You know if your magic works on objects you should really fix that" Zachary was a tad ticked off she was criticizing his room, but that sarcastic wit is just part of Zatanna.

He sighed "So, Uncle John, Fate, bad things, details?" he was always an impatient person.  
Zatanna floated on to his desk for a seat. "I told you most of it, I can't find Fate, I don't trust anyone else I know with magic but you, and with what I think I'm planning on doing, I'll need another magician, or how the textbooks call us _Homo-Magi_" she let out a smile  
"God dammit Zatanna you sound like you want to annihilate Nabu and you're still making jokes" she just laughed, Zatanna always makes jokes when she's nervous, even when her soul was in the Helmet she was cracking jokes to Nabu himself.

"So will you help?" She said with a hopeful voice. Zachary was torn, he loves his life in Vegas, and he didn't want to leave it to play super hero. "Answer me some questions first" he demanded

-"Is this an undercover mission of the league or something?"  
-"Absolutely not"  
- "Are you going to bring any other league-ers into this?"  
- "I'm not planning to"  
- "What is the most extreme thing you think you'll have to do?"  
She hesitated before she mumbled "Become a Lord of Chaos and defeat Nabu"  
Zachary was shocked, that is some pretty serious business, but he's seen Zatanna's powers, she's not even at her peak yet but they surpass Zatara's at his, if any magician could do it, it would be the Mistress of Magic herself. She continued "Anything else?"

- "Would you consider joining the act?"  
- "It this all works out and I don't die? Possibly." Zachary's smile couldn't even fit on his face, just the idea of it made him jumpy.

The next show Zatanna joined him, twice as many people came to it and Zatanna let Zachary keep all the commissions. The young, yet robust raven haired Magician and his cousin filled the show with illusions of clones, getting the exact information out of guests they wanted, levitating a thousand pound weight back and forth, and even doing quick changed which awed the crowd. Zatanna thought it all to be baby magic, but she saw how happy Zachary was, and she was happy too. Maybe this is what the remaining of the Zatara family needed to get their minds out of the hole they've been in.

After the show Zatanna spent the night at Zachary's apartment, and right before she was about to go crash on the couch Zachary was able to get one last word in.  
- "So I saw you had fun tonight, are you sure you don't want to do this just a while before the mission?" Zachary teased. He had the aura of a ladies man, and Zatanna was beginning to see it.  
- Zatanna sighed "It was great, and I haven't been that happy in a long time, believe me, but someone was missing today, and you know who"  
- "So we'll just have to get him to expand the family business, no biggie"


	5. Chapter 5

A week later the two magicians found themselves in Bludhaven in the depths of a Thursday night. Zatanna had brought her cousin to the outskirts of the city, where most crimes took place; she didn't look phased by anything she saw at all, this was baby crimes compared to what she's seen in the league. But the still teenaged Zachary was very out of place, while his parents did die young, there was an already secured trust fund provided for him, so Zachary even as an orphan was always affluent. He made faces of disgust because of the dirt his dress shoes had to endure, but Zatanna warned him to use a spell to wear better shoes, he denied. _"Hey do you know how many boots I've lost because of a running sequence?"_ she mocked her cousin, he didn't seem to enjoy learning how the other half lives.

- "What are we even looking for anyway?" Zachary was already restless, this coming of age mission his cousin had was already taking a toll on him, and he _just_ waned to eat, they haven't eaten all day dammit.  
- "Look for traces of magic, there's stories of this old house and I need to see if they're true, but I have no idea where it is, just that it's around here. If the stories are true then there must be magic leading up to it" Zatana traced the skies, the walls of buildings, the ground, even the people, she needed to know if the rumours are true.

On top of a building during this whole conversation was Nightwing. Had Zatanna really thought she could come into his town to do undercover work and not have him notice? He saw there was another man with her, a magician, and he was quite the sight. Composed as he walked, flowing back hair, and his cardigan was one to attract the ladies, Nightwing couldn't but help to wonder if Zatanna was with him. The detective jumped gracefully from building to building following the Sorceress' path. His main concern was her overall safety, while the two had been on and off for years, he never hated her, and he hoped she didn't hate him, he always wanted her to be happy...and safe.

-_"__Gniwthgin laever flesruoy!"_  
Zatanna mumbled under her breath when she heard footsteps behind her. Zachary managed to wander off a few feet ahead to check an alley he thought looked suspicious, but the Mistress of Magic was still looking for some clues in the cascading darkness of Bludhaven. She added the Nightwing part to the spell because she knew he knew how to get around the loopholes of a spell if it's not directed towards you.

The raven haired man had a force greater than gravity drop him off the building. He looked annoyed nonetheless, and shot a look to the Sorceress.

-"You didn't have to use the spell" he said looking straight into her eyes, the lack of space between their faces would be uncomfortable for some, but not for them. They had known each other, and intimately so, for so long, that it had seemed normal.  
-"This could have all been avoided had _you_ not been following _me_"

Zachary noticed his cousin wasn't close by so he ran to her.  
"Are you okay Zee?"  
"I'm just _fine_" The sorceress looked pestered "This is Nightwing, he followed us and now we're in too deep and have to bring him in" She motioned towards the old building, it looked more of like a Medieval castle and Zachary was confused as to why his cousin was bringing him there in the first place, but there must be a reason.

Nightwing grabbed the Sorceress by the arm and took Zatanna to the side

"Why are you doing this?" She knew he didn't mean bringing him into the building  
"I need to find Nabu" Nightwing noticed that was the most confident and strong she sounded in a long time  
"And you're going to do what, fight him? You were never much of a fighter"

She began to walk away and scolded Nightwing  
"I fought for **us**, didn't I?" That hurt Nightwing, and not many things did, he's learnt through the years to shield his pain to the outside world, but even Zatanna could tell she got to him with that one. Zachary couldn't handle the tension, and wondered if he should even be hearing this conversation or if he should deck Nightwing for the stories he's heard.  
-"Uh is this a _private_ conversation?"

At the same exact time Zatanna said no and Nightwing shot a yes.

Zachary let out a sigh  
_Why did I _**ever**_agree to this mission?_


	6. Chapter 6

"You're coming with us" The sorceress demanded as she placed her finger on Nightwing's chest, he wanted to refuse and demand answers about what she's planning on doing, but he knew if he did Zatanna would just put another spell on him, so he decided to save some time.

The trio found themselves in front of a large, medieval like castle. The cousins could feel their magical abilities gaining strength by just being in the presence of the castle. This is some intense stuff Zachary thought. He never expected to be donned upon such an entity that has such significance upon his powers. "And what's supposed to be in here?" Zachary asked with suspicion

- "Not what" the smile on Zatanna's face told Nightwing this would be trouble "But who"  
- "And that 'who' is.." Zachary was beginning to get annoyed at these cryptic clues his cousin was giving him, this could be a matter of life or death for all he knew and he wont even know going into it.  
Before Zatanna could answer the young magician Nightwing interjected

_"__Klarion"_  
The look on his face was in utter disgust, this is the same witch boy that caused the world to tear apart into two seven years ago, the same witch boy that started the mission in which Zee would don the Helmet of Fate, which all led to her father becoming the permanent Doctor Fate; why would _Zatanna_ insist on seeing him?

- "Why are you going to see _him_?" His voice was just as as stoic as him, he demanded an answer  
- "Because I need answers, is someone _jealous_?" The sorceress teased him, but even Zachary knew the answer to that one

The door was chained and locked but Zatanna let Zachary test his object-limited magic on it and he managed to get the door open on the first try, he was careful not to seem too excited about it, partly because he didn't want Zatanna to think he's inexperienced, and partly because Nightwing scared him. The trio stepped into the castle like building and immediately the floors began to creak and Zatanna mumbled something to make them stop, but she couldn't mumble something for every damn noise the building had waiting to be unleashed.

- "Well well well, if it isn't_ Baby Magic and the Bird_" They didn't see him, but he still had that voice that pierces through ears. The former couple immediately went back to back, a habit they acquired from being on so many missions together, they seemed oddly calm, Zachary was freaking out and thought they were crazy.  
- "Not so Baby Magic anymore there Witch Boy"  
- "And that's **Bat** to you"

Klarion looked annoyed, he had acknowledged the two brats have grown and so have their skills, but didn't show it. "And to what do I deserve this honour?"

- "Are the rumours about Fate true?" The tone in her voice was clear that she would not be having any games, and after she asked this question Klarion floated down to their sights.  
- "And why should I tell you?" Klarion couldn't lie, he was suspicious  
- "Because I want to defeat Nabu and get my father back, and the enemy of your enemy is your friend" The minute she said this Zachary could feel Nightwing's temper act up, but he wasn't going to do anything in front of Klarion  
-_"Llet em tahw uoy wonk!_" This time, Baby Magic got the better of Klarion  
- "Word is he's on the outskirts of Transylvania" Zatanna turnt to Zachary and gave him a nod, he knew where this mission was going to bring them.

As the trio was walking out of the building Klarion appeared again  
- "Oh and if you want any chance to defeat Nabu, you'll need to become one of us, and the only way left is getting the Helmet of Chaos"  
- "Tell me where it is or I'll get it out of you" The Mistress ordered  
- "Parallel world in the Valley of Ur, I hope you know that if you misuse this information, the Chaos world will find a way to make you pay"

Zatanna laughed "I'd like to see you try _eb enog_!" She turnt to Zachary "This is going to be a big spell, are you ready for it?" before Zachary could answer Nightwing interjected

"Wait a minute before you start getting out of hand we are going to have a civilised conversation and I'm going to talk you out of this and if you think you're going to get rid of me with a spell you have another thing coming, Bats always find what they're looking for"

Zatanna decided to give into Nightwing's request, but that doesn't mean she would listen.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hi guys! Hope the few of you guys reading this actually like the story aha, next chapter will be a flashback of the younger days at Wayne Manor, I'll be doing this ever so often putting in a flashback chapter where it feels appropriate, don't forget to comment! _

* * *

Zachary could tell that was his queue to walk out of the building and to the bodega around the corner, what ever was going to go down between the two, he did not want to be there to see it. Zatanna shot him a look of death when she saw him sneaking out, but Nightwing insisted that she couldn't get out of this with an excuse. Nightwing found himself pacing the room in a panic, or what seemed to be a panic for a Bat, which was pacing the room a little quicker than usual and having his hand jitter; the Sorceress just stood there idly waiting for a confrontation.

- "Are you going to do that all night?" she teased  
- "Zee.." he pleaded  
- " It's _Zatanna_ to you" She wasn't wrong with that, he could admit it, but that notion still hurt him, he gave her the nickname, why couldn't he call her by it.  
- "You're way in over you head, Zatanna" Her eyes turnt from anger to scrutiny.

"_Me_? I'm way in over my head? _Really_? This is coming from the man who used me to get a stupid charm to convince me and the whole world that my best friend was dead, and nearly lost the world as we know it, for a _mission_! And I'm way in over my head because I want to save my **dad**?" This wasn't her first blow up on Nightwing since the invasion, it's been about a year or so now, and when it all came out furious would have been an understatement to describe her. Albeit looking back Nightwing acknowledges that he should have told her the very moment he got the charm, that it was her right to know; but he's told her that already and she's always been great at holding a grudge.

- He remained stoic and brooding "This isn't about me"

- She still had some anger to get out "Well then what's it about? Oh right me!" He knew going in that her tone would be sarcastic, but this is a step up, she's filled with anger and it's all pouring here, in some abandoned castle. The Mistress of Magic continued "This is about _me_, and me saving my dad, and me getting _my_ family back, and me getting _myself_ back, and I don't need you following me or your protection because I am a grown woman" She sighed, all that yelling was exhausting, and you can't really yell at someone if all they're doing is staring at you and waiting for you to be finished. That was something he did when they were dating, she always lost her temper and their fights would consist of her yelling to the point of exhaustion while he just stood there, composed, staring straight into her soul.

She dropped to the ground and put her face into her knees "I..just want my dad back, _you_ have to understand" and he did, he would do anything to get his parents back.

He sat down to comfort her, and place his arms around her. At first her instinct was to push him away, his touch had been such a foreign concept to her for years now, but it was comforting. It reminded her of when she first lost Zatara and he was always there as a shoulder to lean on, it felt nice. He whispered into her ear with that trademark soothing Nightwing voice  
-"But at what cost? Parallel universes? Becoming a Lord of Chaos? How far can this go?" He hoped listing it all out would convince her to stop where she was, but it didn't  
- She turnt around to look at her past lover in the eyes and held his hands, she remembered how she used to mock him because they were always so cold, but this time she didn't her fingers intertwined with them as she let out a sigh "As far as it can go until I save him" her eyes were welling up "And if you ever truly cared about me, you would let go on"

After a moment of silence he stood up and walked over to a nearby chair "Okay"  
She was surprised, but she knows with him it's never that easy "Whats the catch?" her voice was about back to normal now, no more on the verge of crying, shakiness, ash he would say, she was whelmed.  
"I am coming with you, no ifs ands or buts" She knew it wasn't a question, so she stood up, shook his hand and gave him a nod

"We should probably find Zachary now" He smiled and followed her out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Ah didn't know I didn't put this chapter yet either, I was really busy this week! I had fun doing a sort of flashback-ish chapter I'm still debating on if I should do another flashback before I get back into the plot of the story. Anyways rate and comment please!_

* * *

When Zatanna and Nightwing found Zachary he was at a nearby bodega trying to smooth talk the Latina cashier, but there was a bit of a language barrier. The line Zatanna heard that she would never let him live down was when he said "You looko muy muy sexy...o" But Zachary is a playboy at heart, and picking up girls seems to always be priority on his mind. After the debacle with the cashier Zatanna insisted that she can levitate her and Zatara to her place in New York City, since it had been a long night and all she wanted to do was sleep, but Nigthwing insisted that they stay at his apartment since they were already in Bludhaven, and he didn't want Zatanna escaping his sight. When they arrived at his one bedroom apartment, Zachary claimed the futon and was out cold, the nineteen year old's body wasn't adept to handling late night missions as Zatanna's was.

The former couple stood outside Nightwing's room for a moment just staring at each other, Nightwing couldn't help but smiling. Zatanna knew the next part was going to get awkward so she immediately put in a resolution "If you give me some pillows I can whip up a spell to turn them into a makeshift bed" It was a bit awkward being in his apartment and not being his girlfriend in his apartment, she felt out of place even though she knew where everything was. She knew where all the condiments were in his kitchen because she always made him an Italian supper every Sunday, she knew that instead of keeping fruit in the drawers of his refrigerator he put water bottles, she knew that on his nightstand he always kept a stuffed elephant from Haley's Circus his mom got for him, and she knew that the clothes in his closet were organised via season and colour; even though she knew this apartment to its tiniest detail and it welcomed her return, she still felt awkward being in there. He gave her a look which signaled it was okay for her to get the pillows herself, but she still felt uncomfortable, so she just walked back to Zachary ready tot ell him to move over from the futon, but Nightwing took her hand.

"Listen _Ze- Zatanna_, I'm not letting you sleep on the floor no matter what your magic can conjure up, you can sleep in my bed, I'll take the floor" it really wasn't an option for her, Nightwing didn't have any uncertainty in his voice, so Zatanna abided to avoid a fight, magically changed into her nightwear, which was essentially an over sized shirt with Homo-Magi facts and black leggings, and crawled into his bed. If being in his apartment enough wasn't uncomfortable , being in his bed without him in it was, she felt estranged from the relationship they once had. The pillows still smelt like the cologne she bought him on his birthdays, and he still had the same comforter that they picked out together, it could have been a perfect picture of five years ago had he been in the bed. She spent most of the time staring into the ceiling counting the dots, she used to do that whenever she woke up before him in the mornings and didn't want to disrupt him, but she always got up to the thousands and lost count. Hours passed but she still wasn't asleep, and she knew Nightwing wasn't either. When he sleeps he has a very calm breathing pattern, when he pretended to be asleep it was more rushed.  
- "Dick, you up?" she whispered to him  
- He laughed, it was only a matter of time before she would try to make conversation, she always used to do this when they were together. But it was always nice to hear her call him his name and not Nightwing "Yeah, what's up?" his voice was raspy, obviously he was only asleep halfway.  
- She chuckled, but then she realized it may have been too loud so she composed herself "This isn't the _slightest_ bit weird for you?" the tone of her voice was less harsh, less judgmental as it's been the years passed, it was more of that sassy girl he met seven years ago that convinced the team to kidnap her.  
- He smiled, because it wasn't weird at all, it felt like those nights they were dating, and he always wanted to go back to those nights "No, it kinda reminds me of when you first moved into the Wayne Manor"

And she saw why

* * *

Zatanna fell asleep on the limo ride to Batman's house, she was very intent on staying awake the whole way through so that she could find clues on his secret identity, but the ride was just _so_ long. Both Batman and Robin stayed in superhero mode for the ride home, she thought it was probably because they wanted to reveal their secret identities in private, they've always been super secretive. Batman was sitting at the edge of the limo near the window to talk tot he driver, Zatanna figured the driver knew his secret identity and Batman was explaining the predicament, but she didn't feel like muttering a spell so she could hear the conversation, and that was the last thing she can remember thinking before she passed out.

Robin just watched the magician in deep rest, she was beautiful, he hair was up in a messy bun and she wore sweats and was cuddled up in a blanket, but she was still beautiful. Her makeup was a little smudged since the mission and the debriefing session she had to go through with Black Canary, and since Batman decided to bring her to the manor so abruptly she was too busy packing to fix her makeup. He didn't quite know how to handle the fact that they'd be under the same roof, but he didn't really process it.

That night she remembers just dragging herself out of the limo, unaware of her surroundings, mumbling some words to Robin, and having him direct her to where she could sleep until her room was properly prepared. Batman insisted on bringing her to the manor after the New Year's invasion, he made a promise to Zatara and intended on keeping it, Zatanna was just annoyed on why he couldn't wait a few more days, but she thinks Batman is turning into Zatara level protectiveness for her, she didn't really mind though; it was nice to have someone try to fill the father figure place.  
Robin decided to sleep on the floor of the guest room that night in case anything happened that Zatanna needed him for, and surprisingly Batman agreed to this even though Robin's room was on another floor of the house. A couple of hours passed before he could tell Zatanna was awake, her long deep breaths turned into mumbles of spells and she started fidgeting more and he swears she was even levitating a little but it must have been a magic thing since she didn't have full control of her power yet, when she was fully awake and aware of it she still didn't say anything until she was sure Robin was awake. She could tell he was fake sleeping since his breaths gradually became shorter, so she thought it'd be a good idea to make conversation, at four in the morning.

- "Robin, where am I?" She knew she was in Batman's house, but dammit where was this house?  
- "You're on the Wayne Manor, third floor of the mansion" He knew her next reaction  
- "Batman is **the**_Bruce Wayne_? Your dad is Bruce Wayne? Oh my goodness" she was definitely awake now "Bruce Wayne doesn't have any biological kids, who are you?" she was curious to know who the boy she just kissed a couple of hours ago was  
- He turned around to see her face, and his mask wasn't on, she smiled at being able to see his eyes, she always said that eyes were the gate tot he soul, and they were she already felt more connected. "My name is Richard Grayson" he said "But you can call me Dick" he couldn't help but chuckle to her reaction to his nickname

It was a matter of time before she would ask how he became a member of the Wayne household and Robin, and he didn't mind explaining to her, he figured Batman wouldn't have a problem since this is what he intended for by bringing her. He knew she would understand the story of his parents because she is going through losing Zatara, but he didn't expect her to start crying.

- "Here I am for the last few weeks upset that my dad is Doctor Fate but he's still alive.. I'm so sorry" Zatanna never thought herself to be that emotional, but it was four in the morning and her emotions were always jumbled at ungodly hours of the day. Dick didn't even need to say anything, he just got into bed and held her for the rest of the night.

That was the first night since her father left, she didn't have nightmares.

* * *

She doesn't know how their conversation somehow got back to her dad and his parents, but it did. It fell silent for a few moments until Zatanna asked if he could just lay with her, which he did. Dick would be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for her to let him in again. She was able to fall asleep on his chest fairly easily, she grabbed his gray shirt and sighed, but Dick swears was a faint "Thank you" coming from her lips.

That was the first night, in a long time, where she didn't have the nightmares.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story! Please review I love reading your reviews and what not~**

* * *

Zachary was the first to wake up that morning, but who really considers noon as morning anyway. His body ached everywhere, and he couldn't even move his neck without being in pain, all that running and jumping and mission like action really got to him. He didn't remember much after getting to Nightwing's apartment, only that he ran to the futon for dear life and passed out. He wandered around to look for his cousin, the apartment wasn't very big, so he wondered where she was; but then he heard her voice in Nightwing's room, it was a spell, **she was getting dressed. **Nightwing walked out of the bathroom in sweats but he still had his mask on, and then Zatanna walked out of his room dressed to height magician fashion.

- "You two _sure_ had fun last night" Zachary deduced from his observations, and he wasn't stupid, he knew they had a history. Zatanna immediately began to blush as she claimed that Nightwing slept on the floor while she slept in her bed, and even though it wasn't the whole truth, trying to explain that she slept on Dick's chest because he was comforting her would not have been the right route. She shot a look to the detective, demanding him to agree with her.  
- Nightwing just chuckled as he was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat "Your cousin's right Zachary, nothing happened this ti-"  
- Zatanna immediately stopped him from going any further "_Kicd tuhs rouy thuom_!" and his lips were literally sealed from finishing that sentence.

- "Your name is Dick?" Zachary laughed, for such a brooding man, he didn't have that intimidating of a name. Zatanna punched his arm and whispered to him "He's sensitive on his secret identity" Nightwing walked up to them and took off his mask  
- "It okay you know my name, but when we're out on this mission, I am Nightwing to you" Zachary nodded as Zatanna let out a sigh, usually Nightwing decks anyone that mocks his name, he probably didn't attack Zachary out of respect for her.

* * *

After this incident the trio decided that if they wanted to go out to the diner for breakfast, they should have worn civilian clothes so no one suspected them. For some reason both Dick and Zachary were done getting changed in under a minute but Zatanna had been taking a good half hour.  
- "Isn't the whole point of us being magicians that you get ready in under a minute?!" Zachary whines from the living room, Dick smiled and rolled his eyes. "No use, your cousin is actually the worst at getting ready and being punctual"  
- "I CAN **HEAR** YOU" she shouted as she bobbed her head out of Dick's room.

Dick and Zachary laughed it off but after a few moments fell silent. Zachary had never really spoken to Dick himself without his cousin mediating the conversation, and this was his time to get his questions in. The young man hesitated, but he decided that if there was a time, it was now.  
- "So..I know this animosity she has towards you isn't just about the Glamour Charm, what happened between you two?" Zachary immediately regretted asking this and he slammed his forehead for opening this can of worms, Dick gave one of the famous bat-glares and answered his question.  
- " You're nineteen, right?" Zachary nodded "Then you know how nineteen year old boys are like, _and_ eighteen _and_ seventeen _and_ sixteen" Zachary nodded again in agreement "The truth is, Zach, once you find that one girl that's worth risking your life over, you _shouldn't_ mess it up by chasing after every other girl. It might be what makes you feel safe from letting your guard down, but in the long run you actually lose out and are left thinking over what_ could have_ been" Dick found himself peering off to the distance, while Zachary found himself at an impasse with no more jokes to make. Zatanna finally walked out the room with black leggings, and oversized cardigan (which she took from Dick's closet) and a bun in her hair. Dick gave her a look before mocking her  
- "You were _literally_ ready to go out for the league dinner mode and now you're dressed down"  
- She scoffed "Hey, I'm trying to not attract attention if paparazzi starts following us, I've been out with you before, I _know_ what it's like" Dick smiled because she was finally referencing their time together without a look of disgust on her face. He exchanged a sympathetic glance with the young woman wondering if she heard what he told Zachary, he assumed she didn't and would still go on resenting him.

She heard what he said.

* * *

There wasn't much paparazzi at the diner, partly because it was a little diner in the outskirts of Bludhaven that not many knew about, but Dick knew Zatanna loved it there because they used to go there all the time when they were dating. Zatanna ordered the home style waffles but as usual Dick had to finish them for her, and Zachary ordered nearly everything on the menu, Zatanna whispered that it was rude since Dick was paying but he assured her it was okay.

- "Okay magicians, I have no idea how we're going about this, do you?" Dick immediately got that issue on the table, he always needs a plan, he never likes going on missions without a plan. Zachary shot a look at Zatanna and she sighed.  
- "I'm going to teach Zachary a spell that we can do together to bring us to the parallel universe" She motioned herself to Zachary "I know you're scared about the limitations of your magic, but we're going to be summoning Isis to bring us to the parallel universe." After she got a suspicious look from Dick because he knew Isis was the goddess she summoned years before to get the beetles off the mode, she went on. "If all goes well we will end up in a parallel universe, now I've only been to them a number of times and you can't really have a plan once you get there and know your surroundings, I don't know what time period we will end up in, and there are certain rules you need to abide by in a foreign universe."  
- Dick looked nervous at the fact that their plan is to not have a plan "What kind of rules?"  
- Zachary relieved his cousin and began explaining to Dick the rules "These universes have their own versions of us which we are not to come in contact with, no ifs and or butts, not even Zee can come in contact with universe her even with her magic, something bad will happen due to the paradox. When engaging with inhabitants of that universe you are to remain as vague as possible, since anything you say can change the course of time and rip a hole through time itself. Basic logic actually"

Out of nowhere there was an explosion outside and the trio got into fighting mode. "Egnahc su otni htlaets edom!" Zatanna got them into hero guises while catching the attention of no one. In the door came a cloaked being who held a bag of magic dust, seemingly a different branch of homo- magi than the Zatara family. The being threw the dust at Zatanna and she was stuck frozen but conscious, Nigthwing immediately demanded he let her free, and Zachary's magic was not advanced enough to free her. The cloaked being went up to her and whispered in her ear.

- "Where is the Helmet of Chaos" it wasn't a question it was a demand, with a wave of his hands Zatanna was able to speak, but not backwards  
- "Like I would tell you" she winked at him and shot a look to Zachary "Zachary NOW!"  
- "I dnamed uoy ot esaeler eht ssertsim fo cigam!" he was surprised that the spell even worked, it never works, he never is able to use spells that affect people, he was in utter shock that she was free, but got knocked out by the cloaked figure while celebrating.  
- "Zatanna, position nine!" Nightwing shouted as she was levitatng in the air, this meant it was time for him to distract the figure while Zatanna preformed a spell. Nigthwing threw a batarang that ripped his cloak and as the figure was about to throw his dust at Nightwing Zatanna chanted a spell  
- "Ydobyreve ezeerf!" suddenly everyone in the diner was locked into place and Zatanna had exactly 60 seconds to fix the situation "Dekaolc erugif og kcab ot erehw uoy emac morf dna reven nruter!" and like that the figure vanished and time was back to normal  
- "You can't mess with time like that!" Nightwing scolded her  
- She gave him a glare "Wow thanks Zatanna for saving me!"  
- Zachary was regaining consciousness "Was he from..?"  
- "Another dimension? Yeah, assuming not the world we're trying to get to since he was looking for the helmet, word must have gotten out, but don't worry I took care of it" Zatanna turned to Zachary "Hey but I'm proud of you for that spell! You're starting to break through, your magic's getting stronger" he smiled at the concept of that, but Nightwing interrupted  
- "We better get going on the plan asap"  
- Zatanna scoffed "I'll go over the spell with Zachary tonight, and tomorrow night we will go to Bialya okay" Nightwing nodded his head  
- "Thanks for saving me, by the way"  
- The sorceress smiled "No problem, boy wonder"


	10. Chapter 10

Zachary really didn't want to roll out of bed, well the futon today. He really just wanted to close his eyes and pretend he was back in Vegas doing stage magic and having everyone 'ooh' and 'ahh' at him. And he didn't like having to stay in Dick's apartment with his cousin living the on the go- under cover hero- with a mission life. It was nearly one in the afternoon, Dick went out with Zatanna to Bruce Wayne's manor. Yeah that was a new thing he learned this month, Batman is Bruce Wayne, he even met him and everything, and now he knows where Dick gets him intimidation from.

Needless to say, Zachary really didn't want to face the limitations of his magic, and he knew he would have to sooner or later. His whole life he's tried living up to his Uncle and Cousin, they were always in the spotlight. Mostly Zatara because he was the real deal, Zatanna was kinda un touched by the press, especially since she was at a private school, but she was photographed whenever she was with her father. It got even worse when Zatara became Fate and Zatanna transferred over to Happy Harbour, the public school didn't make accommodations for the press, but she ended up going into another private school after that. Needless to say, he had shoes to fill. Here he is, related to the Mistress of Magic who can posses people, get the truth out of them, stop time, and nearly every deus ex machina plot hole ever, and here he was, magic trick Zachary. He just didn't want to let Zatanna down if he couldn't help in the whole 'parallel universe' debacle.

He knows they were going to be back at three, and that his training would start, so he managed to get himself to decency.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the garden of Wayne Manor, Zatanna wore a purple sundress that was lined with gold silk, because if you're going to enter Bruce's house and the paparazzi is going to catch a shot of you, you might as well look fabulous. Dick wore what was basically a watered down suit, but he still managed to have that air of a billionaire's son playboy figure about him. The couple arrived to the mansion in Dick's Mercedes and the minute he opened the door for Zatanna camera flashes went off

"The tabloids are gonna have fun with that shot" Dick said grudgingly, he knew how much Zatanna hated the tabloids

"As long as it isn't like the time they thought I was _pregnant_, we'll be good" the two laughed at the past misunderstandings they had to go through years ago with the press.

Bruce wasn't surprised about the mess Dick got himself into for Zatanna. The man barely shows emotion, but when he heard of their plan he raised his eyebrows, he knew the magician was up to something, but not something that big "Parallel universes? Zatanna are you sure?"

The magician nodded her head in agreement with Dick "Dick's been doing research on this Chaos Helmet, it's the antithesis of Nabu's, this could be the only way I can save my father"

Bruce is always a skeptical man, he knew that this wasn't a good idea, but he also knew that Zatanna will not back down no matter what, which is why he knew Dick was accompanying her to keep her from doing anything too rash

"I just need you to cover my tracks for stepping out for a while and to make sure to contact me if we get any news on Fate's whereabouts" Dick was perfectly aware his temporary departure is going to look like he's following Zee to the league, and he was okay with that.

Bruce sighed and gave an endearing look to the former couple he took into his mansion what seemed a century ago. "You two need to promise me not to die"

"Promise" They both said it in unison, and it was actually kind of cute, they used to do that a lot when they were dating. Bruce gave them a skeptical look which they didn't even notice, they both just got a weird feeling of deja vu but shook it off.

Zatanna went to the powder room on the third floor of the mansion before her and Dick were supposed to meet Zachary for his training, and this was the perfect opportunity for Bruce to get in conversation with his son.

-"Are you going to let her put on that Helmet if you find it?"  
- Dick smirked "Not a chance in hell, _I'll_ put it on before she ever has to"  
- Bruce tilted his head in confusion but asked the next question for confirmation purposes "And, you're not together?"  
- Dick didn't answer, he corrected him "Not _yet_"

* * *

The trio found themselves in an abandoned warehouse that evening to train Zachary in not just getting over his limitations of his magic, but in fighting stances. Zatanna decided that if another fiasco like the diner was to happen again, they can't afford to have a magician knocked out so easily, so the first half of their time there was training Zachary in positions and moves. Dick was extra hard with conditioning him, while he did have a seemingly good body for a nineteen year old, he had horrible stamina. Zatanna played as devil's advocate Klarion and put him though vigorous magic scenarios which he had to avoid.

-"Can I just get to the part where I'm not a failure of a magician?" Zachary growled at Dick as he was out of breath from the 100 jumping jacks he was forced to go through  
- "Zee, I think he's ready" Dick shouted to a distance  
- The Mistress of Magic walked back into the main room "_Zatanna_" Dick rolled his eyes, he thought after the last month she's be over the nick name thing, he thought wrong.

-Dick was used as the lab rat of Zatanna's spells that affect humans. "The trick is you want to start off small" she said circling Dick. "_Tis_!" she shouted, and Dick was forced into a chair, he gave Zatanna a seductive look.

- "That one will come in handy in the bedroom too" Dick joked to Zachary  
- "_Ecnelis_!" Zatanna shouted again and the detective found himself unable to make audible sounds. "You need to summon the power within, and truly want you spell to go through, it gets easier as you go on. The spell you did at the diner? How you freed me? You must have been terrified and that passion behind wanting to contribute to the mission got the spell through, you were able to make a great break through" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder "Here, have some fun with him" The sorceress stepped aside to critique her cousin.

- "Uh.. _dants_!" His voice was a bit weary, and Dick wasn't forced to stand like it would be with Zatanna's spells, the force was a bit wobbly to mirror the wobbliness in Zachary's voice.  
- "It's okay, you have like 60% of that spell, the rest is confidence!" Zatanna said cheering from the sideline.  
- "Kaeps!" Zahcary shouted this time with more enthusiasm and confidence, and who know that attitude was all he needed to change to get come spells working  
- Dick smiled "You two don't need to be treating me like a dog, you know" He could tell by the look on Zatanna's face that she was having fun with this  
- "Zachary, you seem to have the physical aspect down, now try the mental, get information out of him" Zachary took a deep breath, and tried the next part  
_- "Llet em ruoy eman" _  
- "Richard Grayson, come one try something harder" Dick whined, Zatanna shot a look of anger to the detective for mocking her cousin. Zachary took the challenge as a way to play the obvious tension between the former couple  
_- "Llet em ruoy tsrif evol!"_  
- "Zatanna Zatara" Dick immediately turned his head down to avoid the embarrassment  
**- "ZACHARY" **  
- "Hey!Look I broke through the mental spells!"  
Zatanna and Dick shouted together "_NOT THE POINT ZACH_"


	11. Chapter 11

It's been about a month since..the incident with Zachary. He's tried to apologise multiple times, but the couple seems to be holding a grudge against the young man. Which he really believes shouldn't be his fault, they _are_ in love, and he just got one of them to admit it (He'd never even dare trying a spell on his cousin, she has the power to basically make him disappear) But nonetheless, this mission has been more of 'Lets focus' instead of the 'Happy go lucky team bonding time' he's seen on tv shows and movies.

The trio's current destination is to the Biaylan desert, but since Zeta Tubes, and Bioship are out of the question because they're doing this against the league knowing, it's been rather difficult. The magicians have tried to levitate the team there, but their powers can only go for so much before they are maxed out and need to rest; plus seeing three people floating around in mid day is rather suspicious to not only the general population, but the league. So instead they have resorted to driving, buses, taxis, walking, and when they get to it, hiding away on a boat to cross seas.

The journey taking a month isn't that bad, other than the complete tension between Zatanna and Nightwing, and the scolding to Zachary by both, it's given time for Zachary to improve his magic. It turns out that even for Zatanna to transfer her magic over to the ancient Egyptians to summon Isis' power was a feat for her, and it's proving itself to be even more of one for him. There is just_ so much_ translating, it feels like homework, and not his natural gift that's supposed to come easy to him.

This was the last stop, a train ride to the cruise ship they were going to stow away on.

"Hey don't stress, backwards is our native tongue" The sorceress joked, something Raquel or even Babs would understand from the mission years ago, but Zachary and Nightwing simply rolled their eyes in unison.

"How did you even do this in the first place, it's so much work I want to give up!" The young man whined, he started to sound like a teenager who didn't want to do his calculus homework. Zatanna gave him a glare, one of those Nightwing glares, where her eyes squint and she pouts her lips and he could tell she was angry.

"Considering I shouldn't even be _talking_ to you for what you did to D- Nightwing, you should be thankful I'm training you in one of the hardest forms of magic" Nightwing, well now Dick (he couldn't risk being seen as Nightwing in public) sat at the edge of the seat by himself smirking, he knows better than anyone once you get Zatanna angry, it doesn't really fade away.

"Oh boo hoo he loves you what _a hard knock life_ it is for the Mistress of Magic Zatanna Zatara!" Zachary retorted back, he had really been done with this cold shoulder he had been getting, and it has been enough time for her to get over it.

"Dick!" she shouted "You can train him you know the deal I'm done!" And she stomped off to another section of the train, sat where Nightwing was seated, crossed her legs, crossed her arms, bat glared, and pouted. She was not having anyone's nonsense.

Dick came over, calmer than the Sorceress and kneeling down next to Zachary "Hey" he whispered "You're right, wasn't the first time I told her I loved her"

* * *

The first time Dick told Zatanna he loved her was by accident too, but it was completely something out of a romantic comedy movie. They were both sixteen and living in Bruce's Mansion, it had been two years they have been dating, but also two years they were under the same roof. To say the least, Bruce was always on top of making sure Alfred was chaperoning the two when he could, so no funny business could happen.

By this point Zatanna had been living in the small apartment on the bottom level of the mansion, she insisted on it when she first moved in, but Bruce took a while to get used to the idea, she was only 14 when she asked, but then again, she was 14, donned the Helmet of Fate, and been on some of the most dangerous missions, so he abided by her request. She didn't want to move in to the mansion in the first place, she didn't want to replace her family with a new one, but after that New Years invasion, Bruce was very adamant on keeping his promise to Zatara about his daughter being safe, and the cave just wasn't the safest place.

It was a little bit after their two year anniversary, and it was date night. The couple have always had this tradition even before they were dating, they went out, or stayed in every Friday night and just did, couple-y stuff, like watching movies, going to restaurants, etc. Usually when it was Dick's turn he would go all out with Bruce's expenses and make Zatanna a princess, which she never really approved op to have Bruce fund everything, but she eventually learnt that Bruce really won't have it any other way. Besides, this time it was Zatanna's turn for date night, and she had the best home made Italian dinner planned, and she knew Dick would love it.

The young woman heard a knock on her door, it was great that even though this was his house, he respected the fact that the small bedroom apartment was hers.

"Miss Zatanna, Master Richard" Alfred said as he provided an entrance for Dick

"Alfred you know this proper-ness freaks me out, you don't have to do it" and it did, her family was well off and all, but they never had butlers, it seemed so Victorian England.

"I am just doing my job, Miss Zatanna" Alfred said smiling, he took his leave.

Dick couldn't help but 'wow' at the dress she was wearing. It was one of those trendy lace dresses that were all the style now, the fabric part was low cut, but it made up for it with the lace over it which went up to her neck, almost _teasing_ the young man. The dress fell right above her knees, and it was red. He swears she _knows_ red looks good on her, so she keeps buying these red dresses to make him make a fool of himself in front of her, it didn't help that she was wearing black heels.

"Nice dress" he said dazed  
"Thanks! I bought it the other day with the money I made working front desk this week!" Zatanna didn't like just taking money from Bruce, she always needs to work for it, and Bruce understood that, so he gave her a part time job at Wayne Tech.

After the couple ate dinner and watched a movie, they decided date night would end on a great note in a training match. Zatanna enchanted a spell to change them into stealth mode, and they battled it out.

The boy wonder never really figured out how to get around magic, so the magician won this time

"You're getting better at avoiding my attacks, I better step it up" she doesn't usually crack a sweat with training, but this time she was out of breath and even had to resort to putting her hair up in a pony tail, which she never does  
"Somebody's out of breath, I must have put up a real fight" he said bringing her into his arms, they were definitely more flirtatious with age. She let out another sigh to catch her breath

"I guess you did" she said smirking as she put her hands on his chest.

When they went to put all the weapons away Dick accidentally let something slip.

"You know I _love_ you Zee" they were across the gym, and he shouted that without even realising what he just said. Sure they've alluded to the concept, but both of them have always been the kind not to get attached, so actually saying it out loud was a _big deal_.

"Agh I'm sorry I jus-" he was interrupted from behind by a kiss from his girlfriend

"Hey boy wonder, I evol ouy oot!" she bit her lip and gave him this _look_, this look she always gives him when she undeniably happy.

"Wow backwards and everything, it must be in stone now" he joked, she punched his arm and changed her look, her eyes were ready for battle

"Rematch? I bet you can't make me sweat!" She joked as she ran to get the equipment out again

"Oh babe you don't know how _bad_ that just sounded" He shouted at her, she just rolled her eyes and got ready for another math

* * *

"_Tanna_ you really need to get over this Zachary thing" Dick made his way to the sorceress, who for two hours was still in the same position she was when she first threw her tantrum. She managed to crack a smile

"What, I don't let you call me Zee so your use the other half of my name?" she mocked

"Hey, you get to call me a one syllable nick name, I get to cut yours down too" he joked, and they were both smiling, she bit her lip. And she gave that _look_, that look she used to give when they were dating, her eyes were kind, her cheeks were glowing, she was _happy_.

"I suppose I can get over it, bu-"  
"I do _still_ love you, you know that right" It was an impulse thing for him to say that, it's like he let it slip like it did when they were sixteen, but he meant it, and he thought that if they go on she should know, he _would_ want to know. She was shocked, the spell didn't make him reveal who he loves _now_, just his first love. Her face turnt a deep red and she felt her alabaster skin burning in embarrassment.

"So! We're almost at the stop, I should run through the spell with Zachary some more" She managed to get out, she's never been good at changing the subject and trying to hide the fact she was nervous, Dick just smiled at the fact that she was fumbling on her words and at the fact she ran to Zachary to avoid eye contact with Dick.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story, I added Raven due to a suggestion, but I don't have much knowledge of her comics counterpart so that'll mostly be me making it up. If you have any reviews or constructive criticism please let me know!**

* * *

Being stowaways on a ship was not the best idea in the world. Dick was living in millionaire's son mentality and was not amused being in a cramped room, Zatanna had her princess mentality given to her by her father and did not enjoy being in a cramped room, and Zachary had Vegas life mentality, and knows what happens when two ex lovers are in a cramped room and he did not desire to see that. Luckily enough though, Zatanna whipped up some Glamour Charms for them and they were all able to get their own rooms in first class, but the idea only dawned on her after a week of being in the cramped room.

The trio finally ended up in Egypt and the magicians were able to track down the tomb with magical entities in it to preform the spell, but it was literally in the middle of the desert somewhere.

"Remind me again why we're walking?" Dick moaned, the scorching heat was not good for his mentality, and he swears he just saw Zatanna as a Greek goddess, but then again, when isn't she?

"Because_ oh wise detective_, we maxed out our magic levitating, and we kinda need it for the spell" Zachary snapped, he had been doing that a lot lately. Whether it was because of Zatanna's cold shoulder for a month over a petty incident, or the fact that he is so far away from home, he had that Zatara family snark and it just seemed to be a tad worse than Zatanna's today.

"Oh hush you two, besides, this is it, I feel it" Zatanna ran up to the tomb and stood in its vast wonder, raised her arm and inhaled the magical aroma. "Zachary don't you feel the raw power?" She was excited to say the least, she's never been in such a powerful area before, even the beetle tomb from the invasion mission didn't have so much potential.

"Uh Zee, behind you" Before Zatanna could even scold Dick for calling her Zee, she saw a hooded figure rise above her, and no this wasn't the same creep at the dinner, this was a girl. Since they were all in civilian mode she quickly preformed a spell to get them in stealth mode, and the trio stood guarded.

"Who are you!" Zatanna's voice a little uncertain, she didn't expect anyone to be at this tomb, if anyone she expected Klarion, who had already respected her wishes and plan to take down Nabu.

The figure placed herself on the ground and took off her hood, she wasn't the kind of magician the Zataras were, her skin was white, and not Caucasian too, literally white. She had short deep purple hair that matched her hood, and she seemed to know more than the trio how to dress in the desert because her outfit resembled a step up from a one piece bathing suit.

"Raven?!" Zachary let his guard down, and Zatanna and Nightwing both gave each other a confused look and Zatanna just shrugged her shoulders

"You know her?" The mistress said skeptically

"It's cute you should remember me" Raven was very proper, her language almost seemed that of Kaldur's, she smirked at the young man and raised her arms again "Reveal your motive, Mistress of Magic" She tried to use a spell, but Zatanna blocked it.

"You don't need magic, we'll tell you. I am trying to get to a parallel universe and I want to summon Isis over here" Nightwing put his hand on his head, Zatanna didn't even know if this girl was with the light but she's already telling her their plan. Zatanna turned to Zachary "How do you even know this girl? Raven?" She turned to the young woman who gave her a nod.  
"Vegas days, I guess" Zachary murmured

"You remember _all_ the girls from Vegas days? Impressive" Nightwing mocked

"It's kind of **hard** to forget a girl with white skin and purple hair" Zachary retorted back "Can I talk to Raven, alone?"

* * *

For a while the two just stood there, in the tomb, staring at each other. Raven wasn't just some other girl he hooked up with in Vegas, he thinks that he loved her, or loves her, he really doesn't know how that works. And Zatanna and Dick aren't really the role model couple you think of when you think of being in love.

But that's the thing, she was so mysterious. She just joined in on one of his shows like a year ago, and then she hung around for a month. A month of sight seeing, and cute dates, and late night talks, and everything. She knew everything about him, she knew his insecurities about being Zatanna's cousin, how frustrated he was with his magic, and how he had become an orphan. Yet he knew nothing about her, nothing but the fact that she's awesome at magic, she's impulsive, and that one morning she left his apartment with a note simple saying "It's been fun, stage boy"

"So, stage boy" He could see her smirk even though her hood covered her eyes. "I see you got reunited with the cousin, she seems a bit of a downer though"

"Ray.." he pleaded, he didn't want to talk about the mission, he just wanted to ask her why she up and left one day

"And that bird boy, I assume their in love with how protective he got after I shot some magic to her" she took off her hood and her eyes lingered in the distance

"I was in love once too" Zachary's voice had no emotion, his eyes may have well been made from stone, and he clenched his fist after realising how dumb it was to reveal that.

* * *

"So Zachary knows that Raven girl?" Nightwing was confused, he was under the impression Zachary was just a stage musician and stayed away from all that people with power stuff, but then again so was Zatanna.

"Seeing a show he wanted time _alone_ with her, I think they had a thing" she said this sarcastically, this whole time she's been bickering with Dick and now Zachary has some random girl.

"Like how I wanted time to talk to you back at the mansion?" It didn't hit Zatanna how that was literally months ago, it's been months since she started her mission, months since Nightwing came along, months since she fell asleep on his chest that night, and only _days_ since he told her he still loves her.

"I don't want to be distracted" She turned away, she couldn't bear seeing his face when she said that, even if he was wearing a mask, she always knew the emotion in his eyes.

"Distracted from what Zee?" he put his hand on her shoulder and she sighed, trying not to let out a tear

"I don't want you to distract me from my mission, we are going to find the helmet, I am going to become a Lord of Chaos, and I'm going to free my dad, and I don't want my feelings for you to distract me from that" By this time she was facing him, and she already could feel the pain in his eyes.

He chocked on the next part "You let me call you Zee"

"Don't get used to it, boy wonder" her voice was on the verge of tears and he brought her into a hug, it was one of those hugs he used to give her when her dad first became Fate, she lied her head on his chest and he held on tight and never wanted to let go.

She doesn't really know what that was about, but it felt nice.

Zachary and Raven came barging in from the other room

"See stage boy, I told you they're in love" she mocked him, and Zatanna and Nightwing both had a agitated look on their face, they didn't even know this girl.

"Trust me, it gets painfully obvious the more you hang out with them" Zatanna and Dick both rolled their eyes in unison (which Zachary nudged Raven to show as one of the painfully obvious signs)

"Okay, what's the deal, what do you want" Nightwing was getting protective again, he stood in front of Zatanna and gave a glare to Raven. Zatanna, annoyed pushed him out of the way and spoke for herself.

"What he means is, are you going to let us go on with our plan, or are we gonna magic it out" She smiled at the young woman about Zachary's age, Raven reminded Zatanna of her for some reason, and she resonated with the girl without having any personal connection with her.

"Better" Zachary added "She's going to help us with the spell"

* * *

They all decided to camp out at the tomb for a night before they would work on the spell, Zatanna and Zachary preformed a protection spell and Raven seemed to know the resources for camping out in a tomb in the middle of a desert, so all seemed well for that one night. The team divided up into separate rooms, separated by girls and boys, mostly because Zatanna wanted some time to talk to Raven herself.

"So whats your story mistress?" the mysterious girl asked

Zatanna shuddered at reliving the whole story, but decided it would be fair to tell Raven "Once upon a time I put on the Helmet of Fate for a mission and Nabu wouldn't release me so my dad took my place and is trapped by an entity living through a head piece" Raven's smirk left her face and immediately she placed her hand on Zatanna's should as a sign on sympathy

The magician continued "So now I need to find the Helmet of Chaos, become one of those Lords, defeat Nabu and save my dad, and that's why I need to get to the parallel universe, to find it"

Raven couldn't find the right words to say "Do you love your father?"

"More than anything" Zatanna said without hesitation

"Then I will help to make sure that he is saved" Not having that great of a relationship with her demon dad that kills everyone in sight, she wanted to be part of someone reuniting with their genuine fathe.

The two women nodded their heads in unison and smiled


	13. Chapter 13

Dick has never hated not having powers, but watching the three magicians summon a goddess to bring them to a parallel universe got him pretty close.

The Zataras were on each side of Raven, something Zatanna explained about balancing out the types of magic that are being summoned, and wow did each and every one of them look powerful. Zatanna especially, levitating in the air, mouthing incantations, her eyes an ember colour of the power that possessed her and each hair strand mimicking the twirls of the magic.

And before he knew it, the group was in downtown Gotham, but not _their_ downtown Gotham. Zatanna smiled for a moment before falling into Dick's arms out of fatigue, according to Raven she took the most slack from the spell, and she needed some time to rest.

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened, and the first face she saw was Richard Grayson's, and within a few seconds she realised he was holding her hand, but she didn't mind it, she felt _safe_. She shot a look to Zachary who was sitting in the corner of the empty room.

"Overexerted?"  
"Pretty much"  
"But we're here, the other universe?"  
"Yep"  
"And where are we right now?"

"I'll answer that" Dick interrupted "We're at the Wayne Manor" Zatanna scrunched her eyebrows "And before you start talking your paradox mumbo jumbo, this universe's Zatanna knew we were coming, Batman had this all planned" Zatanna sighed and let out a slight smile

"Boys, Raven, are you ready for some transportation?" she prompted  
"For wh-"

_"Ot the Yellav fo Ru!"_

"-at?" Raven managed to finish before they realised they were in a desert, a scorching hot desert nonetheless.

"Hey Mistress, how are you planning on finding the Helmet?" Zachary remarked with a tint of anger

"We dig" Nightwing answered.

And so they dug, for weeks upon weeks. It wasn't as bad as Zachary made it out to be at first. The group made a couple of (invisible) tents to take refuge in for the cold nights, and they spent their days joking and working and even Zatanna forgot for a little while the amount of anger that brought her to this very place.

"Can't sleep?" Zatanna laid awake in her tent, letting her mind's worries dominate her well being when she heard his voice. Even now, years later, the sound of his voice calmed her and she let out a sigh.

"How can I? We've been here for three months and _still_ haven't found the Helmet of Chaos, I can't do a locator spell since I've never seen it before, and I've dragged you on this quest of mine for almost a year" Dick smiled and took the spot next to her.

"If I stand corrected, it was _me_ who forced myself on your little quest so you wouldn't do anything too rash" Zatanna started laughing and turned to lay on her side to face him

"Well Richard, _you're_ never one to put a mission aside" he stared into her crystal blue eyes and a wave of nostalgia from their younger days swept over him

"For you?" he said smiling "_Never_" her face turned a slight shade of pink, but the night air between them opaqued his vision. Hours went by without speaking before the young woman let her heavily lidded eyes weigh her thoughts down.

And some way, some how, her fingers found their way to intertwine with his. Neither of them noticed when it happened, it felt all too comfortable for the young couple.

It was the dawn of the next morning when Raven found something promising, it was everything Zatanna described it to be, covers the full head, blue, and with a small point at the top, this _had_ to be it. She hesitated for moment on letting the magician know, running the possibilities of the chaos it could bring, but she remembered her promise to help Zatanna free her father, no matter what.

And sure enough it was the Helmet, Zatanna was ecstatic, Zachary, terrified, and Dick? No one could tell but Zatanna but he was worried, and for good reason, because what was to come was not what the young magician had anticipated.

"So, what do we do now?" Zachary said with a nervous tone

"We find Fate, I defeat him, and free my dad"

* * *

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry about the delay, AP exams and college prep and finals and even now research papers are dominating my life, and I'm sorry this was a short chapter too, but we're getting near the end, I would say five more 1k chapters? And I'm going to be in Europe starting June 25th, I'll try to get two chapters up before them!**


	14. Chapter 14

Police officer Dick Grayson woke up to see his wife wasn't beside him, and two thoughts ran through his mind. One: Maybe she got up to make him breakfast, but that only happens on his birthday so it was option two: something was wrong.

And like he always is with her, he was right. He walked in on the magician shuffling through the pages of her old spell book and muttering some incantations that were just barely audible. She had a frazzled look in her eye, almost manic, looking for an explanation.

"Uh Zee?" she heard his voice from behind and somehow it calmed her down, if only for a second before she took a deep breath, trying to find the right words for what she was feeling.

"Dick, something's wrong" that was all she could get out, at first it was just 'something's wrong' but for some reason she needed to say his name to make herself feel more secure, because what was going on in her head scared her. Immediately Dick felt an urge to do something, the love of his life was sitting on the couch in her night gown with daunting circles under her eyes and he just wanted her to rest.

"I figured as much" he saw the corner of her lips bend up maybe half a centimeter "Is this league stuff?" the look she gave him suggested it was more "...Magic stuff?"

"Oh, so much more than '_stuff_' I just sense something bad is going to happen, and I'm never wrong with these things" Dick rolled his eyes, cause she _was_ right about that "Anyways I'm just trying to find the right spell, a vision spell, so I can get a better description on what this is, or if I'm just being paranoid" Dick rolled his eyes again, because she's plenty of that.

Soon enough Zatanna found a potion she can take that would tell her about any blips in the magic radar in her dream, and it wasn't easy to make, it took just about all day. Dick called in sick to work so he could help her, but even after a seven years of dating, he still is just as lost about magic as he was the day he met her and she changed outfits within seconds, so she called over her cousin Zachary, who was a much bigger help to the project.

"Why the Mistress of Magic needs my help?"  
"Zach shut up this is actually important"  
"I'm pretty sure you said that about the pregnancy scare spell too"

That night Zatanna took her potion and the premenition had all signs pointing to bad. She woke up in a sweat, and apparently screaming because she was in the Wayne Mansion infirmary with an iv hooked up to her and Dick glued by her bedside. He held held her hand a bit tighter to let her know he was there.

"How bad is it?"  
"**Bad**"  
"Who is it?"  
"_Me_"

Zatanna was insisting that she felt better, but with Zach, Dick, and Bruce in the same room, she was not getting out of that bed any time soon. One was in big brother mode, the other was in protective boyfriend mode, and the last was in protective adoptive father mode, so to say the least, she wasn't leaving the infirmary any time soon.

"What do you mean it's _you_?" Bruce asked, and Zatanna and Dick could tell he was worried, his brooding brooding voice is different that his brooding worried voice, and this was the brooding worried voice.

"It's not _me_, but it's another me, parallel universe me." she said slowly, trying to grasp the concept herself

"Parallel you is evil?" Dick intercepted

"No, she's a member, or _was_ a member of the league. She came to this universe, and found the helmet of chaos"

"Isn't that-"

"The antithesis to my helmet? Yeah" she finished Zachary's sentence for him, she had taken on the mantle of Doctor Fate at the age of thirteen, but only put on the Helmet when a mission went really south (like that time The Reach tried to take over the human race)

"Who was she with, what is she trying to do with it? Why would she go to the trouble of looking for the helmet in another universe?" Dick went straight to his laptop and started looking through the league's files on alternate universes, Bruce was about to say something about hacking the league's files again, but he knew this was obviously important.

"She's with Dick and Zach and this girl names Raven, her dad is trapped in that Helmet of Fate and she wants to defeat that Nabu to free her father" she looked to the ground and smiled, if only she had the option to do that for her father..

"So what's going to happen?" Zach prompted

"Bad things, but they left this universe, anything that happens now, its her fate"

* * *

AN: Ahhhh don't yell at me! I know this is really late and it's bad. Between my last update, I had a slew of things to do right before graduation, then two days after graduation I went to Europe for two weeks, and I recently came back but then a combination of jet lag and my family falling apart plus more things I have to do for college (Dorm stuff, making sure my credits go through, and now orientation) I was really set back.

I usually update this story for myself cause I like to know what's happening in my own stories, I didn't realise how many of you actually follow this and that was selfish of me I'm so sorry! I'll try to get another chapter or two up this week, I would say another 5-7 chapters until this is done? But I don't know haha


End file.
